


Whatever Suits You

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Misc Comic Influences, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, date, the hazards of multitasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Stephen and Tony have been dating for about a month, but getting an actual date set up was proving to be a hassle. So, of course, when they finally have time to get together for one such date everything has to go to shit. Luckily, Tony always has a contingency.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Whatever Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to "Whatever Suits You" - our shamelessly self-indulgent Stephen x Iron Man Suit fic! There's honestly not much preamble I can think of for this one, just that we hope you enjoy!

Tony pecked away at the on-screen keyboard, feet kicked up as he sat back in the crummy-little rolling chair at his station. 

_ 'T: We still on for this evening?' _

_ 'S: Wouldn't miss it for the world.' _

_ 'T: Funny you say that because I've used that same line on many of my past relationships, turns out you can't really plan something when there's no world in the equation' _

_ 'S: Coming from the man who could bring the world to its knees with technology, but can't figure out the big hand from the short hand on an analogue clock.' _

_ 'T: I love it when you stroke my ego like that, it really turns me on' _

_ 'S: I'll see you in a few hours.' _

It had been about three months. 

A month of hard-edged sniping and jabbing. A month more of getting irritatingly close to one Stephen Strange, the sorcerer of Greenwich village and then yet another when they both realized the palpable chemistry between them and started to grow closer to one another.

It started as a joust of words, exchanges which in time turned to playful banter and eventually dating. Tony had thrown the first stone, and Stephen had responded but the engineer hadn't taken it seriously until they had actually gone on their first outing together, which consisted of more snarking and jabbing.

Time constraints harshly provisioned their meetings after that, what was that saying…  _ absence makes the heart grow fonder? _ Something like that, and after a few more dates and a lot of communication over texts, Tony could barely keep the giddiness concealed when they were able to finally plan a moment to spend time between their bloated and busy schedules.

Which, of course, made the text he got after so much worse. 

There was still an odd sense of butterflies that he got every time he got a text from Stephen, so the fact that his phone buzzed on his workbench immediately caused him to perk up and reach out for it, wondering what more Stephen had to say about the matter. 

The name on his call display left him confused.

“Hey, Fri?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Who is Richard and why does he have my number?”

“Boss, I believe that’s Doctor Reed Richards. He and his wife purchased the Avengers Tower and have been in the process of updating it,” Friday explained cheerfully, which left Tony all the more perplexed by the text.

Putting his phone down, he did a quick search on the man. The name sounded familiar, but whatever the text was about didn’t strike him as important - after all, if it was important the man would have called, right?

“Doctor, huh? Why does this sound familiar?” Tony hummed to himself before tilting his head. “These are some impressive credentials… aerospace engineering, mechanical engineering, chemistry, physics…”

“You’ve likely encountered him at talks, boss-”

“Oh! Oh this is Sue Storm’s husband, huh?” Tony interrupted after a moment, smiling fondly. Brilliant woman. Of course he’d forgotten who Reed Richards was when faced with the ever-delightful Susan Storm. “I couldn’t have hoped for better people to buy the tower. I imagine it was the perfect fit for them.”

Getting to his feet with a stretch, Tony sighed. “Regardless, Doctor Richards is going to have to wait. There’s another doctor who has my attention tonight,” he smiled to himself as he made his way towards the door to the lab, intent on getting a shower in before preparing for his date.

“Boss… the text message mentions Ultron,” Friday informed him after a moment, and Tony froze in his spot, glancing down at his phone again.

“... what?”

Sure enough, opening the message made it very clear that there was a problem.

_ ‘RR: Mister Stark, forgive my hastiness in approaching you directly rather than through proper channels, but I’m reasonably certain this is something you and your companions might want to keep quiet. We’ve been in the midst of renovating the Baxter Building - your former headquarters - and we’ve encountered a bit of a problem with your systems and some coding alluding to what we suspect may be Ultron. Admittedly, this is more advanced than anything myself or my team knows how to handle and it seemed prudent to reach out to you about the matter first.’ _

Tony's anxiety spiked but as he felt the tightness building in his chest he immediately calmed himself down, taking a few deep breaths.

All of that was behind him now, there was no need to be nervous. That entire building had been raided and scrapped so if there was anything left in the system, it couldn't possibly be more than corrupted coding on smaller parts of the network that Jarvis hadn't deemed necessary to prioritize purging at the time.

Ultron had been locked out of the system after all. Some old firewalls or encrypted codes that just needed to be torn down were all he could honestly anticipate.

"You've got about two hours before Doctor Strange will be showing up." Tony hummed, uploading the new code to the dummy suit that he'd been working on.

"Enough time to take care of whatever this is?"

"Ample time boss, you might even be able to drop in on Doctor Strange before he arrives."

Tony let out a sigh and sat up, stretching. 

_ Ugh, he really needed a new chair. _

"Tell Doctor Richards I'm on my way," he tapped the housing on his chest, the nanobots streaming out of their unit and forming the all-too-familiar suit around him.

"Will do boss, would you like me to run the new routine on your suit while you're out?"

"Yeah, you know the drill, I want a live feed on everything it does." A sentry clone to his own suit sprung to life and began milling about the lab, executing a bunch of mundane tasks.

* * *

Friday was a liar, and he was going to call her out on it just as soon as he was out of this situation.

“When he said ‘some coding alluding to Ultron’ I wasn’t expecting all of this,” Tony muttered to himself, chewing the end of a pencil intently as he worked. “This is going to take hours! Ugh, what am I going to tell Stephen?”

“Whatever it is, you may want to figure it out quickly, boss. Doctor Strange just arrived at the compound - through the front door, I might add.”

“Thoughtful of him,” Tony frowned deeply.

“He said he didn’t want to cause anyone undue distress. Captain Rogers let him in and they’re currently having a talk, though I don’t know how much time that will buy you.”

Tony groaned at that, and all the more as Friday prompted him with a “do you know what you’d like me to tell him?”

“Just… ugh. Initiate VR programming and tell him I’ll be right there.”

“Boss?”

“Send up the Mk. 86 and plug me in, baby girl, don’t make me ask again.”

“... yes, boss. VR activating, Mk. 86 en route.”

Tony pulled down his glasses, they immediately split a holographic projection of what the suit was seeing and then a schematic diagram of the tower's old network layout.

He started following an on-screen map towards the central server room, watching where he was going while taking the wheel of the Mk. 86 and walking up to greet Stephen with the suit.

"Stephen, you're early!" Tony exclaimed, multitasking between the two screens. He noticed Stephen’s more dolled-up appearance, neatly combed and gelled hair with just a few hairs having escaped and arching over his brow, and a reasonably nice suit he assumed was probably just a magical illusion due to the sorcerers very constrained budget when it came to outfits.

"Well, I figured I'd show you what it's like to be early instead of late for once, lead by example," the Doctor greeted with a smile. It could have come off as an insult but Stephen's voice held nothing but absolute mirth.

He didn't miss the way the doctor's eyes travelled over the Mk. 86, sizing him up, especially when his gaze lingered on his hips and chest.

"Try again, you almost had it doc," Tony zested right back with cheer.

"I was excited to see you again, I thought I'd show up early," the doctor smiled, looking a little hesitant for a moment before he stepped forward to hug the Mk. 86.

_ Tony wasn't expecting this _ , but nevertheless the suit returned the gesture and even went as far as to gently bump the visor of the faceplate against Stephen's forehead to emulate a kiss.

"Careful doc, wouldn't want anyone to know there's a human underneath all those bristles." Stephen lingered a little in his arms, and the suit didn't let go. "Sorry you don't get a proper kiss, I'm working on the suit's routines and diagnostics, you know… testing a few things." He finally pulled back and the sorcerer flashed him a wry smile.

"And here I thought you were  _ hiding _ something from me, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you by coming early."

"-No! No, I just need about an hour-ish, if you don't mind keeping me company while I work." Tony almost stuttered a little.

The suit led Stephen towards the lab, by that point, Tony had reached the server room and started to check through the whirring machines and server blades.

It was nearly a maze in there.

“What kind of testing are you doing?” Stephen inquired as he followed the suit down the stairs into the lab. “Something fun I hope,” he added on and Tony chuckled softly in response.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I love testing the boundaries of a new suit.”

“Hm, I’ve never tested a new suit. Maybe I should consider trying it?”

Tony glanced at him briefly to see the playful smirk on the man’s face, tilting his head a little bit as he considered the man’s words carefully. “What did you have in mind? I don’t think I’m quite prepared to defend against magical assaults at this stage…”

“I was definitely not thinking of any kind of assault. I was thinking more along the lines of testing the full range of capabilities the suit might have in more… mundane applications.”

“You planning on being less cryptic any time soon?”

“I’ll let you figure it out on your own,” Stephen hummed, pulling up a chair as the suit was returned to its original station for testing.

“Fine, be that way,” Tony huffed playfully, as he sorted through the server room before connecting to the compromised server in question. “You gonna tell me what you’ve been up to, or am I supposed to figure that out on my own, too?”

Out of nowhere a half-beaten amalgamation of a drone popped out of one of the wall panellings, crashing to the floor. It looked like one of his old suits with segments of what appeared to be Chitauri armaments and weaponry combined with them.

Tony immediately jumped back, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice as he suited up.

"Yeesh! Friday take the reins!" He cut the output on the mic for a second so Stephen didn't hear that and immediately pelted the decrepit bot that could only be explained as the stuff of nightmares. Meanwhile, Stephen proceeded to drone on through the input feed.

"Interdimensional travel, dealing with the boogie-man hiding in children's closets, closing interdimensional tears, herding otherworldly creatures, babysitting, you know..." Stephen listed casually.

"Well, what if I said I had a monster under my bed, or under my house - would you come to my rescue?" Tony spoke with a light tone, a small hitch as he moved around a corner.

"From what people are saying,  _ you _ are the monster under your bed, Tony, or in bed from what I've heard..."

"I'm sensing two more irregular signatures in the walls, they're coming to you boss," Friday spoke over Stephen, adjusting the sound levels so she was louder.

He carefully slunk around a corner, his back to the wall, waiting for the next to come at him.

Then he felt something odd.

The sensation of hands running over his shoulder, gently caressing down his arm to his wrist. He felt the dimpling on the inside of his own suit like something was touching him.

"What the-" he pulled up the second display and saw Stephen's hand gliding over the armour as he was being 'inspected.'

"The VR link is working boss," Friday chirped a little too jovially.

"I see that!" His stomach dipped under that touch, heart elevated and a little excited given the situation.

“What… cat got your tongue? I’m not used to you not tooting your own horn here,” Stephen hummed in his ear, and Tony tried to determine when the man had gotten so close. 

He wasn’t exactly pressed up against him, but he was certainly near enough that the suit was picking up the waves of heat from the other’s body, and Tony wondered for a moment if the sensitivity of the machine was too high. Stephen was definitely wearing too much clothing to put off that much heat.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that. But hopefully, I don’t need to stroke my own ego.  _ That’s what I have you for _ , isn’t it?” Tony finally responded, redirecting his attention to the strange contraption that came at him next through a wall that hadn’t been entirely torn down. 

Plus side, they had a lot less work to do now thanks to that thing.

“Remind me to tell Vision his siblings are a pain in the ass,” Tony grumbled to Friday.

“Of course, boss.”

He’d barely finished dealing with it when he felt another odd sensation under his knees, leaving him momentarily disoriented. It felt like he was kneeling on something - and like he’d missed something. Refocusing his attention on the view through the suit, Tony nearly choked on his own saliva. 

He didn’t know when the suit and Stephen had relocated to his bedroom. He didn’t know how Stephen had wound up sprawled across his bed. He didn’t know what he’d missed that had led to Stephen unbuttoning his pants, or what had happened to earn the slightly lacy looking underwear--

“Did you plan this, you minx?” Tony huffed lowly, and received a bright laugh from the sorcerer.

“I promised you a surprise, didn’t I? And Friday might’ve mentioned you enjoyed lace, so…”

“Ohhh, you’re trouble. You’re so much trouble… I’m supposed to be testing this suit.”

“That’s fine. Let’s test your suit, shall we?” Stephen smirked at him. “Does it have a dick function? It would be a rather  _ large _ oversight on your part if it didn’t…”

This was not fair.  _ Absolutely not fair! _

Tony groaned, swinging his arm around as the next drone came at him with an uncoordinated attack, it shattered just as easily as the last with another repulsor shot dead through the chest.

Tony grit his teeth as he felt something press up against his crotch, flicking back to the display he was greeted with a wonderful view of Stephen's sprawled out from beneath him. 

Arms up, head tilted to the side like a pinup doll, side-eyeing him like some sort of tease.

"It might even have two,” Tony choked out, though it came out more of a low rasp as the MK. 86 leaned down to press their chests together.

"Well I know you're clearly the first one, why don't you show me the second?" Stephen's smooth voice drifted into his ears.

He felt Stephen's arms come around him from under his own, hands on his back, dragging down his spine and landing on his ass, squeezing firmly as his shaking fingers trembled over the cool metal. This rewarded the sorcerer with a groan, and the suit pushed into Stephen a little further, so much that he could feel the man's erection against the metal.

_ This was not a good time for this to be happening. _

He had one more robot running loose around the tower, and his boyfriend decked from head to toe in the damn sexiest lace outfit he'd ever seen. And there Tony was in a suit, hard as a rock having to deal with all of this simultaneously.

The last of the drones lashed out, and Tony reluctantly cut the feed for a moment.

Moving in the suit was now more uncomfortable than ever and he frustratedly shot down the last drone, heading over to the diagnostics panel to see what he could do about the actual coding issues.

Now that the old suits were no longer a menace, he could take a moment to do some practical work, maybe even multitask while he was at it. 

He felt the suit's censors broadcast a series of movements over his own body, not quite sure but there was a lot of pressure on his shoulders and chest until it settled.

"Friday, look for traces of Ultron and Chitauri coding and purge it from the system, and fast," Tony said rather impatiently, sliding down against one of the walls.

It was a waiting game now.

"I've been filling in your speech while you were busy so you can focus, boss. Would you like me to continue?"

"I've got it from here Fri."

He pulled the display back up and had a wonderful view of Stephen's ass which sent any and all possible blood left in Tony's head right to his dick and he nearly swooned. 

The sorcerer had been worked onto his back, cherry red in the face with his legs hooked over the suit's shoulders. The Mk. 86 was just mounting him, one leg in the left arm of the suit while its other hand drifted over Stephen's chest and settled on his right pec.

It was bending over closer, pressing the long metal phallus of the suit, and as the cold metal hit his lover's hot flesh, he felt a tightening around his crotch which drew another very loud groan out of Tony.

"Fuck, Stephen..."

"I'm surprised the sensitivity in the suit is so good." The good doctor arched his back, head craning even more to the side and he barely mustered the air to mutter in a gravelly voice.

“You sure this is okay…? I mean, I know we’ve talked about this and all but… you sure?”

“It’s safe, isn’t it? I mean, I’m pretty sure a whole suit between us is considerably safer than some flimsy rubber,” Stephen chuckled softly, though that turned into a soft gasp as the suit lightly pinched at his nipple, causing him to arch his chest up rather delightfully.

“Should be, but you know I haven’t exactly  _ tested _ all of the functionality-”

“Tony.”

“I’m just- I just don’t want you to have regrets or anything!”

Being fair, it was their first time and there was a small part of Tony that was still functioning enough to recognize that this was kind of a shitty way to have their first time. Especially without Stephen being aware that Tony wasn’t actually  _ in _ the suit. He wanted to be there with Stephen, holding him and touching him properly, in full control of the situation.

Really, he was doing this to himself and he knew it.

“I’m sure, Tony,” Stephen responded softly, looking straight at the helmet. Not him, but as close to him as Stephen knew. “Though, if we’re going to do this, I’d like to ask that you kindly  _ get on with it, _ ” he smirked slightly, wiggling his hips a little.

He needed to get home. It was going to be impossible to hold himself together while he was here.

“Alright, sweetheart, whatever you like,” he acquiesced easily enough, before redirecting his voice. “Friday, how long until we can head home?”

“Approximately ten minutes, boss.” 

_ Ten minutes _ . Plus another ten or twenty minutes to get back to the compound - shit. There was no way he was going to get back home in time to really enjoy this.

“I’m gonna need your help through this.”

“I know, boss. I can remove the sensory input if you require-”

“ _ No! _ No, that’ll be fine, Fri, I meant more… stability on the flight back. And you better take good care of him, I’m counting on you.”

“I can give you further control over the Mark 86’s movements-”

“I can’t exactly get caught uh… fucking the air, if you get me.”

“Understood.”

Tony groaned, this was a lesson learned if anything was to come from this.

"Let Doctor Richards know the problem has been found and is being handled. Give him an ETA and keep him out of the server room."

"Of course."

Tony turned back to the screen, thankfully Friday had idled the Mk. 86 a bit in that time as he took full control of its actions once again and began to indulge his boyfriend's demands. Still clutching Stephen's left thigh, the suit's other hand went to the sorcerer's other leg and he watched as the red metallic sheath of the suit slipped inside the sorcerer.

He felt the twitches of muscles seizing around his groin, the pressure and it felt so damn good. Coupled with the melodic groans of Stephen humming out his own exhaled breaths from the process, he leaned back as he felt that tightness all the way up his hips as if he was actually in place of the suit.

"Fuck you're beautiful, Stephen."

"Shut up, Stark, and get on with it! You can lavish me with compliments when you do it with kisses and cuddles after," the sorcerer demanded.

"Damn, Stephen, eager much?" Tony teased with his trademark zest.

"Very. Now fuck me before I take matters into my own hands."

"Alright! Alright." Tony laughed and gave him a quick nudge even further, drawing out a surprised groan from Stephen. Again, he tensed around him and relaxed.

The suit started with gentle thrusts at a steady pace, and Tony felt how mechanical and evenly distributed each movement was, though being found out at this point wasn't much of a concern.

Their strange intimacy was laced with a wonderful and complimentary silence, peppered and accented with groans and soft grunts as the MK. 86 picked up its pace based on the demands and comfort of the lovely man beneath him.

Tony was having a field day, sunken down against the wall nearly laying on the floor as he drank up the different sensations his suit transmitted to his body.

The movements rose in speed once again, and the suit's hands tightened around the sorcerer's thighs, dredging into him quicker and quicker, taking moments to readjust itself and it's position until it was fully bent over Stephen and jack-hammering into him.

The weight of the suit caused the bed to shake and one of its hands came down to brace itself beside him so Stephen wasn't just getting pushed further up the mattress.

It was a fucking delight! 

The room was filled with all those lovely groans and cries. Words started but unfinished as the sharp motions of the suit driving into Stephen's ass cut his speech short. His own pleasured wails mingling in with Stephen's and when the suit sensed it had it's bearings again, a heated metal hand came down to grab hold of Stephen's prick, and with a calculated grip began to stroke him off.

“Tony!”

“Oh, so  _ now _ I’m Tony?” the engineer chuckled, “I thought it was ‘Stark’--”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” the sorcerer responded, exasperated and breathless as his hands curled into the blankets tightly, clearly scrambling for something and knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get a handhold on the suit.

“Don’t hurt your hands,” Tony warned softly, and Stephen responded by pointedly rocking his hips back against the suit and giving him an unimpressed look. 

Tony huffed a little laugh and redoubled his efforts, leaving Stephen’s teeth to click together under the sudden movement, a hiss of pleasure escaping between his clenched teeth as his head relaxed back into the mattress. There was a small part of him that found it rather impressive how easily the rest of Stephen was bending, particularly as the free hand of the suit pushed Stephen’s leg up a little further.

Stephen’s hands released the blankets and an arm wrapped around his thigh to keep it in place. Tony smiled to himself at that but didn’t comment this time. Instead, he adjusted the angle of the suit to press a bit harder into the sorcerer, grinning to himself at the resounding moan he earned for that.

“Boss, I believe I’ve finished isolating and eliminating the remaining Ultron coding, the system is fully purged” Friday interrupted, and Tony jumped a little in his spot, startled.

“Alright, take over for a second while I get out of here and into the air, will you?” With her quick affirmative, Tony made his way out of the tower, passing by Doctor Richards with a vaguely apologetic, “all done! Late for a date! Good luck!”

He barely heard the chuckle and “happy wife, happy life” that followed him down the stairs and out the door. He was in the air a heartbeat later, tuning quickly back in to the situation at home with a soft groan to himself. “Get me home as fast as this tin can will move, will you Fri?”

“That is unlikely to get you home before he-”

“I know, I know! Just… do what you can.”

It took him about ten minutes to make it back, he knew he was already going to be too late for the finishing act, and would probably need to deal with himself in the shower.

Cutting his losses he opted to use the training room showers to deal with himself, taking a rinse and soaping himself down with whatever was in the locker room.

"Is there any chance I can slip in undetected?"

"The doctor appears to be asleep for now," Friday added softly and Tony made his way back to his quarters.

He slid into the apartment as quietly as possible and came into the room to find Stephen, naked with a sheet draped over his leg curled up in the arms of the MK. 86.

It was adorable. He'd be watching that replay again.

He took liberties to sneak into the room, and slide on to the bed, letting the suit dissolve as he replaced each of its limbs with his own and pulled the sleepy sorcerer into his arms, nestling his head on top of Stephen's.

The doctor shifted a little, mumbling quietly as he was roused from his post-coital nap. 

"Nice of you to finally show up." He yawned, squeezing into Tony's front and the engineer tensed for a moment, realizing he was caught.

"I-"

"Save it, work, yadda-yadda," he mumbled, awake now but keeping his eyes closed. "This is why your suits get it more than you do."

"To be fair, I was there the entire time! Just, multitasking!"

There was a stretch of silence between them before Stephen spoke again.

"You owe me dinner after the tiredness wears off, and extra time in bed."

"Soooo round two?"

"No, you lost that privilege for tonight, but I'll let you treat me to dinner to make up for that, and you're limited to cuddles."

Tony sighed and placed a kiss on the top of Stephen's head. "I can accept that penance… Would be nice to  _ actually _ get to experience that part of our relationship at some point… considering it was our first."

“Was it our first?” Stephen chuckled a little at him, peeking an eye open for a moment to look at him. “I mean, it was Friday and my first time-”

“Hey! I was in control of the suit!”

“Oh?”

“Most of the time!”

“So whatever it was, it wasn’t so important that you couldn’t redirect some of your attention to me, hm?”

“It was a little bit complicated? But after the fighting was over, a lot of the work was stuff I could leave to Friday,” Tony explained, brushing his fingers through Stephen’s hair gently.

“You’re leaving a lot to Friday, lately,” Stephen closed his eye again and Tony gave him a light squeeze.

“I can count on her to take good care of you when I can’t.”

“You could have just told me you were going to be late.”

“I didn’t want to let you down,” Tony sighed softly, pressing his nose into Stephen’s hair and taking in a whiff of the residual smell of sex and huffing a little to himself as he tried not to get worked up again.

“You’ll never let me down because you need to go be a hero, Tony. I love you, and I respect what you do. I could’ve waited.”

“Are you having regrets?”

“Oh  _ hell no _ .” Stephen’s response startled a laugh out of Tony as the man snuggled in closer to him. “That was hot as shit, I had a blast. I mean, I would’ve appreciated some kisses and good aftercare, but now I can check that off my bucket list.”

“So you’re  _ not _ mad?”

“Not at all. Did you record it?”

“... I was going to talk to you about that and delete it if you decided you didn’t want me to-”

“It’s fine. I hoped you had, that way you have at least  _ something _ to keep your attention if I have something come up for a date.”

“And here I thought you wanted to watch yourself,” Tony chuckled.

“I’m also not opposed to that,” Stephen smirked a little, nipping at Tony’s shoulder lightly.

“Perv.”

“Damn rights.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you had some fun with this one! I (Foxglove) am very excited to see the Fantastic Four in the MCU, especially given some of the rumours surrounding casting, so please ignore my tiny bit of tie-in. When Bravehardt posed some of the idea to me with Ultron + Stark Tower, I really couldn't pass it up based on a lot of the speculation that Stark Tower will become the Baxter Building, and while Reed might have been able to deal with stuff on his own... _that would've undermined the plot here_ so here we are.
> 
> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish. You can find us on Twitter:
> 
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
